opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Iraq - war, Iran - war, Chavez - needling, N. Korea - diplomacy - wonder why?
by user Solutions Everyone keeps singing to the choir. All we hear, over and over are the reasons originally given for going to war in Iraq. And how those reasons were supposedly falsefied. And everyone guessing at the "real" reasons, but no one, except one man, seemed to have an answer to the question - What is the real reason we went to war with Iraq. It also explains why we seem to be itching to get into a fight with Iran and Chavez, yet have all the patience in the world and willing to use diplomacy with N. Korea, who's further ahead with nuclear weapons than either of them. Let's face it - Iraq may not have been the greatest place but Hans Blix was walking around checking things out with his team and it's not like Iraq was on the verge of doing something the very next day, or were they? If you want to hear a theory that explains ALL of this and more, try reading the speech given by Texas representative Ron Paul, given in Congress on February 15, 2006. Interestingly, no one in the media and even the Bush haters like Bill Maher, Jon Stewart or Stephen Colbert seem willing to touch this one. Why is that? No one in Congress either. No one wants to discuss this theory, as on target as it sounds. The Dems, who are itching for stuff with which to criticize the Republicans, don't touch this one either. Maybe cause they would do the same thing, given the chance. Go to google. Type in Rep Ron Paul Click on first result, Congressman Ron Paul Click on second bluish/gray bar that says Speeches and Statements - Click on the word Index Scroll to Feb 15, 2006. NOT 2007 OR put this in your browser: http://www.house.gov/paul/congrec/congrec2006/cr021506.htm Then read. And read it well. In fact, read it a few times if you have to. WELL worth the read. Then ask yourself this. Whether you believe it or not, don't ya kinda wonder why no one discusses it? No one mentions any of this? No one even takes the time to refute it. That's the big one. If no one believes it or agrees with it, why don't they take the time to refute it? Cause it would bring it up and then more people would notice it and it would have to be discussed. I even knew one of the major writers at the Daily Show and sent it to him and said it would be great if Jon would address this issue and have Ron Paul on his show. The idea went nowhere. Are the critics even staged? Not saying The Daily Show is, but it's as limited on the left as they are on the right. Why are we so afraid of information? You don't have to agree or disagree. But agreeing or disagreeing has nothing to do with "knowing." Why is it so bad to even just "know" something. Why is information so scary? And this is not some nutcake claiming the outspace aliens made us go to war. This is well thought out, reasonable, educated, logical, documented theory. Just read it and decide for yourselves. And pass it to friends and have them pass it to friends. I'm not saying this is a "bad" reason for going. Just a reason. I have a friend who said that if this is the reason he 'is' glad we went after Iraq. I feel better about that than someone who thinks we shouldn't have gone but doesn't know why we shouldn't have gone. Got your interest yet? Go read and have fun. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Solutions Category: March 15, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.